She Can't Hurt You Anymore (ScourgexAshfur)
by NeonGloWorms
Summary: During the battle of LionClan and BloodClan, Scourge slips away after murdering Firestar. He fakes his death, ending the battle, and becomes a loner. Residing in the forest until it is ruined, he has no other choice but to leave. The former BloodClan leader makes his new home in the Twoleg Place outside of the Clan's territory. One day, a distraught Ashfur finds him. What's next?
1. The Battle of BloodClan and LionClan

**This is a boyxboy fanfiction, just warning you. There is no boyxboy in this chapter though, but later chapters will most likely have a lot of ScourgexAshfur stuff, so telling you in advance. Anyways, this was made to fit in with the book series, so things would be smoother. It also gives you the chance to explore with Scourge, since you already know about Ashfur and such. Ashfur probably wont meet Scourge until they reach the lake; I like to ease into things and make them make sense. I hate it when people make things happen too suddenly. So yeah, basically Scourge survives, but the story doesn't change at all. Same characters still live and die, but Scourge doesn't die. Enjoy! Also, boyxboy chapters will have a warning at the beginning of the chapter, so readers who don't enjoy that can still read this!**

*Warriors, Darkest Hour, Page 299*

_'The Bloodclan leader reared back, his paw raised for the death blow. Firestar scrabbled to get away, but he was not fast enough. Agony exploded in his head as reinforced claws struck down. Flame washed over his eyes, fading to leave nothing but darkness. A soft, black tide was rising to engulf him; he made one final effort to get up, but his paws would not support him, and he fell back into nothingness.'_

Scourge backed away from the fallen leader, his ears lain back against his sleek, black head. His pelt crimson, even his white tail tip and paw, from many a cat's blood spilled, he backed away, hissing.

Now that he had killed the flame-colored fool, things would be much easier. He stared down at the torn up body dissaprovingly; that was no leader, that was a weak excuse for a forest cat if he was going to be nice about it. After narrowing his eyes at the carcass, he turned around, only to be bowled over by a white tom about his size. A hiss erupted from the clan cat's throat, and claws dug into his shoulders, weight thrown onto him like a massive rock.

"Scourge!" The feline screeched, pinning him down. A wicked smile spread across blood-stained lips, and sharp teeth were shown. "Oh, I don't think we've met before." Scourge suddenly brought his dog-teeth-claws across the snarling face which hovered above his own.

The young cat staggered backwards, blood now bubbling out of his cheek. He backed up against the rock, his rump hitting it as he stumbled. A she-cat in the fighting mass around them screeched, "Cloudta-!" before getting cut off somehow. The lithe black leader slipped behind the Great Rock, making his way through a whirl of teeth and claws with only a few scratches. In the distance, he saw a group of young cats surrounding a large object. Instantly realizing they were mere clan cats, he laid his ears against the back of his head angrily. Eventually, they slowly left to join other parts of the battle.

What they had been looking at made Scourge's breath catch in his throat. "No.." He slowly mewed, his raised tail plopping against the crimson leaves scattered across the forest floor. His slow trot towards the body which lay trembling on the ground turned into a loping run, his paws seeming to weigh him down and try to prevent him from making his way to his destination. "Bone?" He said normally as he skidded to a stop, trying to hide his current distraught emotions.

The black and white cat was trying desperately to get up, dragging his body a little in the process. A small blood trail lingered behind the lower part of his body which was unrecognizable under the blood and wounds. His front half, trembling violently, was barely supported by his front legs. He unwillingly fell onto the forest floor, more blood joining the puddle under him. "Sc-Scourge, I'm sorry, I'm too weak." He hissed, mad at himself. The cat's clouded eyes began dulling, losing all of the life that they had just recently held. Scourge stared down at the tom who had just stopped breathing, and let out an angry yowl. His blue eyes narrowed with pure, venomous hatred, and his face contorted in disgust. He turned, unable to bear the sight anymore and stalked towards a pile of leaves, sitting down.

Bone was like the father he never had. The only one he ever relied on, the only cat he looked up to, besides his mother. He didn't count Socks or Ruby as family, and no other cat had ever treated him kindly or taken him in with open arms. Bone raised him, and transformed into a leader, a ruthless killer. Now was not the time to grieve though, it was time to get revenge. That was Bloodclan's job. All he had to do was sit back and watch as the forest cats were slain.

As the battle unfolded before his eyes, a cat came up behind him. "Hello Ice." He said cruelly, flicking his tail. The white and black patched cat sat beside him. "Scourge, this battle is heading no where. We are losing just as many cats as the clans are. By the time the fight is over, we won't have enough cats to rule the forest."

Scourge looked over at the feline who was deep in thought. "So be it, it doesn't matter." Ice whipped his head around to stare at Scourge, wide-eyed. "W-what? Of course it does! I mean, sure, the odds don't look in our favor as of now, but-" "Bone is dead!" He snapped, cutting him off. "And like you said, there will be no one left to rule this forest! This is all pointless!" He snarled, glaring at Ice. "Tell them I'm dead, and end this!" Scourge yowled angrily, signaling towards where of the fighting was taking place with his tail.

Ice still hesitated, cowering a little. "Go! Go now you worthless bag of fleas!" He screeched, raising his paw in warning. Ice yelped and hurried off, to the center of the battle just as Scourge slipped through the bushes and out of the clearing.

The ThunderClan leader rose from his position which was on the ground and covered in blood. He had just woken up from his visit from StarClan, and Scourge was nowhere to be found. Cloudtail was staggering back against a grey rock, blood dripping out of his torn cheek. Firestar hissed as a grey cat jumped at him, spitting violently. He backed up, dodging the cat's powerful strikes, and aimed a powerful swipe at the she-cat's throat, giving him a fine splattering of blood across his face. The cat fell onto the ground, jerking a bit before the moving stopped completely.

Firestar then pushed through the crowd of cats, trying to find the BloodClan leader with no avail. It seemed as if he had just dissapeared completely with no trace left behind. This went on for a few more minutes, before a small, skinny black and white cat rushed past him with wide eyes, and a cry, loud and clear, erupted from his throat. "Scourge is dead! Our leader is dead!"

*Page 307*  
_'As the cry rose above the screeches of battling cats, Firestar saw the warriors of Bloodclan falter and stop fighting. As they realized they had lost their leader, they turned and fled. To Firestar's dazed eyes, the Twoleg place cats seem to have shrunk. They were no longer fearsome warriors, but ordinary cats who had no place in the forest: slower than WindClan, duller than RiverClan, and scrawnier than ShadowClan. All their menace was gone, and with a cry of triumph the forest cats surged after them and chased them out of the hollow. _  
_Numb with exhaustion, Firestar hardly had the strength to understand that his cats-LionClan-had won. The forest belonged to StarClan once again.'_

Little did all of the cats know, Scourge still remained living.


	2. Recovery

**Yup. Second chapter. Scourge was a bit cowardly in the first one, so I apologize for that, but here's why: He relied on his brother in sister, who just bullied him until he couldn't take it anymore, and that also put his mother out of the picture. Bone raised him, taking place of the family he had only for a short time. Bone dying was like his whole family dying, and the rest of BloodClan didn't really matter to him. They were like his guns, just weapons he could use when needed. That's why he gave up the battle, just to clear that up. Okay, this chapter is mostly about Ashfur, and no Yaoi yet, sorry. X3**

Ashpaw followed the rest of his clan out of the bloody clearing, shaking and barely able to support his aching limbs. He was covered in sticky, nearly dried blood, which most of had come out of his body. He let out a shuddering sigh, trying to hold back tears.

He had watched his own father get murdered; only stood horrified as the dog-teeth-claws of a BloodClan warrior came down and ripped a large hole through the white-furred chest of the grand warrior. It made him feel horrible, but what could he have done? He was only an apprentice, and lucky to get out of the battle at all.

The grey apprentice turned to look at Fernpaw, who was already sauntering over to him, her tail dragging on the ground behind her. "You ok, Ashpaw?" She asked, her pointy ears flicking up. He nodded, before deciding lying to his sister wouldn't help their situation. He quickly shook his head, his eyes tightly closing. "No! No I'm not okay! Do I look okay? Our father was just murdered!" He yowled loudly, catching a few of the other apprentices' attention. When he had finished yelling, he was panting, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Fernpaw placed a fuzzy white paw on her sibling's shoulder. "I know.. But it's not like we can do anything ab—" She began, before Ashpaw interrupted her, backing away a few steps. "What do you mean we can't do anything!? We could chase after those ragged Bloodclan fleabags and shred them!" He glanced at her, his blue eyes full of pure desperation. The she-cat just looked away solemnly, her whiskers twitching slightly. Sighing, she padded away, leaving the distraught Ashpaw alone.

Kicking a stick out of his way, Ashpaw angrily walked over to Bramblepaw who was licking a wound on his shoulder. "Be careful, you'll bring the whole forest down with all that stomping." The tabby commented, looking up from his task.

"So what, it's not like we have any cats to fill that forest." Ashpaw said bashfully, staring at his paws.

"It'll be OK, trust me. You're not the only one who lost your father." Bramblepaw mewed in response, standing up and walking over to his friend. Ashpaw opened his mouth and inhaled, about to say something, but Bramblepaw raised a paw as a signal for him to stop. "Let's get to camp, and sleep this all over, okay? I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." Smiling a genuine smile, he led the younger tom back to their territory where most of the clan had settled down to sleep.

* * *

Scourge quickly walked along the edge of the twoleg place where it met the woods, keeping close to the fence. His narrowed, blue eyes darted in every direction, scanning the area around him for other cats or possible predators. He wasn't physically wounded at the moment, but his mind was a mess and he was exhausted. Having a fight with another cat wouldn't do him any good, even though he knew he would win.

As he began treading through the area, he noticed something odd. A shockingly familiar stump stood before him, but now it seemed much smaller, and a bit more rotten. His whickers twitched and he bent forwards, looking at it. A pair of tiny claw marks were engraved on the surface.

Realizing how close he was to his old home, he turned around, looking for something that would lead him back. As Scourge started walking around the area, he began remembering everything, including the path back to his garden. That's when he found it.

A pale brown fence with a small hole on the side, barely noticeable, but just big enough for a kit. He tried to fit through it, but failed, thanks to being about three times bigger than the kit that he used to be, and thanks to his rather large dog-teeth collar. The jet black cat backed out, muttering a few curses and tripping over his paws once or twice.

Scourge decided to jump on to the fence, his heart stopping as he did so. A greyish-brown cat dozed in the garden below him. The she-cat wasn't old, but she was getting there, grey hairs on her muzzle and her pelt dull. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided he shouldn't. This wasn't his life anymore, and he could never go back. His paws thudded on the soft ground as he landed on the grass, ears flat against his head.

The former Bloodclan leader had lost track of time, he just knew that everything he had ever known was long behind him, and he would never return, no matter what. It was now nearly midnight, and after a quick wash, he settled down under a bush, closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him.

* * *

Ashpaw woke up in the middle of the day, a disoriented heap of fur and blood. Bramblepaw was beside him, the tom's face hidden by a large, fluffy, brown tail. The grey apprentice stretched, his pink mouth opening wide in a yawn as his back arched and a few of his bones popped. He kneaded his claws into the ground, glancing around camp.

It seemed like a normal day, except for the fact that everyone moved a bit slow, like they had no where to be. Some were in the middle of camp, mourning the loss, while others laughed and shared tongues like nothing happened. The fresh kill pile had been recently stocked, with warm prey on top.

Ashpaw lazily padded over to the mound of mice and birds and sat down, completely washing himself. After doing so, he took a squirrel out of the heap, sighing in pleasure as his mouth was greeted by the warm flesh of his food.

His brief moment of relaxation was abruptly stopped as Thornpaw ran over to him, nearly landing on him. He winced as the brown tom sent dust flying everywhere, skidding about a half tail-length over the dry ground. "Hey Ashpaw, wanna go hunting with Sandstorm and Firestar?"

"Yeah, sure, why not. Just let me climb out of this mound of dust you threw all over me." The feline mewed sarcastically, adding a laugh in at the end to show Thornpaw he wasn't trying to be negative.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	3. Meanwhile

**Here's the next chapter! Also guys, one more thing. I made a mistake last chapter. After like two hours of researching Ashfur, I stumbled across wiki and it told me Sandstorm didn't name her kits until after she and Firestar saved Skyclan and all that good stuff. I apologize for my mistake, but I fixed it so it's all good. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways.. Also, we're getting closer to Ashfur and Scourge meeting up, just a few more chapters.**

*Warriors, Firestar's Quest, Page 20*

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

'_His Clanmates greeted him with his new name. In spite of being Tigerstar's son, he was popular in the clan and most cats were pleased that he had become a warrior at last.'_

Ashfur yowled the new name of his friend with the cats around him, a purr rumbling behind his yell. "Brambleclaw! Congratulations!" The grey tom mewed happily, padding around the young warrior. "How does it feel to finally catch up with me, eh?" He teased, pawing at the black nose of the dark brown tabby.

"Ashfur, please, you haven't even been a warrior for a moon, don't try to act all old and grey-furred yet." Brambleclaw laughed, sitting down and curling his large, bushy tail around his paws. "But I do have grey fur, mousebrain." Ashfur replied matter-of-factly, jokily snickering as he looked away.

"Alright _Oldfur_, whatever you say." Brambleclaw meowed, his ear twitching irritably as a fly landed on it.

* * *

"Brambleclaw.." Ashfur whispered, distracting his friend. "Really Ashfur, I was stalking a thru—" Ashfur put his paw over the tabby's muzzle, silencing him. "Look,"

The grey warrior nodded towards the other side of the clearing where a few bushes were. A black and white tom was walking slowly, a tinkling sound coming from his neck where he wore a collar.

"It's a kittypet! Should we report this to Firestar, or take care of this _ourselves_…?" Ashfur grinned, taking his paw off of Brambleclaw's mouth.

There was a moment of silence as the younger tom debated this, and he smiled mischievously. "Let's do the second option."

Brambleclaw let out a loud yowl and the cat stopped in his tracks, head whipping from side to side as he scanned the area. Simultaneously, the two warriors ran at the kittypet, both tackling him at once.

"Grab his tail! Get his tail!" Brambleclaw yelled, balancing himself on the kittypet's back and digging his claws into his neck. Ashfur's jaws clamped around the cat's tail and he tugged on it, making the smaller tom yowl loudly, squirming and trying to throw Brambleclaw off but to no avail.

"Hey let me go! Stop! Get off me! I need to see Rusty—I mean Firestar!"

Another "Stop!" reached Brambleclaw's ears, but he guessed it was the cat under him and dug his caws in harder. A hard force hit his flank and he was knocked off of the cat he was attacking.

Hissing and unsheathing his claws, he arched his back, ready to attack another kittypet. Oops. Turns out the cat who had just knocked him down was Firestar. He relaxed, the fur on his neck flattening. "Leave him alone." Their leader commanded sternly, tail raised and lashing.

"But he's an intruder!" Brambleclaw argued, getting to his paws. "A _kittypet _intruder." Ashfur added, licking his muzzle and spitting out a few tufts of black and white hair as he released the cat's tail.

"No he's not." Firestar responded, giving Ashfur an especially venomous glare. "He's a _friend._ What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We're the border patrol. With Dustpelt and Mousefur. Look," He nodded to his left where the brown cats burst out of the bushes. "Here they come."

"In Starclan's name, what is going on!?" Exclaimed Dustpelt, looking rather baffled. "I thought a fox must have gotten you from all that noise!"

"No, just a kittypet." Firestar mewed finally, signaling the conversation was now over. He looked at all of the warriors, whiskers twitching. "Carry on with your patrol."

Ashfur bolted up though, still looking rather mad, and burst out "But what about the kittypet?" He hissed, staring daggers at Smudge.

"I think I can handle him. You're doing fine, but just remember that not everything you haven't seen before is a threat."

Brambleclaw leaned over towards Ashfur, whispering "By the time Firestar gets back he might have a collar too!" Ashfur shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me." He agreed.

"What wouldn't?" Firestar asked, staring at them suspiciously. "Uh, nothing." Brambleclaw answered, before he and Ashfur followed their patrol and left Firestar and Smudge alone.

* * *

Scourge paused as he heard a loud hiss behind him. "Yes?" He asked, not turning around to face his enemy.

"What are you doing here pipsqueak, shouldn't you be with your mother? There are a lot of bad things that roam these parts of town." A husky, deep voice called out to him. The small, sleek, black cat stayed frozen, his tail tip curling and uncurling a few times before he spoke.

"I don't think I'm the one who should be watching out for bad things, mange-pelt." Scourge replied, his head turning slowly to see who was talking to him. He narrowed his ice-blue eyes, and unsheathed his claws, not that he really needed them with the dog teeth.

"Hey you little… Say that again! Come say that to my face!" The white-and-orange cat yelled, his fluffy tail lashing from side to side quickly. He had one blue eye and one green eye, and a torn ear; average rogue.

"Make me." Scourge said carelessly, sitting down and holding up his paw to inspect it, uninterested in this very ignorant stranger.

When the stray jumped at him he simply ducked, avoiding a pair of claws and teeth. He stood, whirling around to meet the other tom as he pounced yet again.

Their bodies met, and a shocked cry filled the alleyway they were standing in. Scourge was crouched on the ground, paws raised above his head, holding the other cat's body up as it went limp and stopped shaking.

Blood ran down his forelegs as he slowly pulled his claws out of the stranger's neck, and let the carcass fall onto the ground. He didn't take any joy in the activity of taking another's life, but he didn't mind it either.

Scourge continued walking along the edge of the twoleg place until he came to the edge of it where it met a large grassy meadow. A forest was in the far off distance, and beyond that he could see the tops of mountains.

**Just so you guys aren't confused. Scourge just found the lake, and next chapter will be either the clans making it to this territory, or right before it. Then there will be one or two chapters and then Scourge meets Ashfur. **


End file.
